The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum, botanically known as Spathiphyllum hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name, xe2x80x98Claudia.xe2x80x99
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program carried out by the inventor Ann E. Lamb. The new cultivar named xe2x80x98Claudiaxe2x80x99 is a result of a cross made in Apopka, Fla. in October of 1996. The female or seed parent is the cultivar Spathiphyllum xe2x80x98Sparklexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,367). The male or pollen parent is Spathiphyllum xe2x80x9831581xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,893).
The new cultivar named xe2x80x98Claudiaxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor from a group of seedlings of the stated cross in Apopka, Fla. on Mar. 20, 1998. Propagation by tissue culture in the laboratories of Twyford Plant Laboratories, Inc., in Sebring, Fla., under the supervision of the inventor, was used to increase the number of plants for evaluation and has demonstrated the stability of the combination of characteristics as herein described from generation to generation, are firmly fixed and reproduces true to type.